(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hollow container with a grip such as a synthetic resin bottle in which a blow-molded container body has on its side a secondarily molded grip, and a method of molding the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Two conventional methods are used to mold of a hollow container with a grip. One method involves blow molding an extrusion-molded parison into a hollow container and inflating a part of the parison toward the side of the container body to form the grip. However, in the stretch blow molding the parison is axially stretched within a blow mold and the wall thickness of the molded container is extremely thin when compared with one obtained by blow molding. This makes it difficult to mold the grip and such blow molding is therefore not employed.
The other method involves injection molding a closed-end parison and integrally premolding a grip on the side of a mouth without the need to blow mold. This method of premolding a grip on the parison mouth forming a mouth of a container may be applied also to the stretching blow molding. However, since the grip is molded, the mouth must be formed to be longer than that of a normal container, and the shape or configuration thereof becomes a special shape such as a long-neck bottle. This method poses a problem in that it is hard to be employed for containers which are generally widely used.